Dazzling Lights
by NiK.Tashi
Summary: Kuzan takes Smoker out to see Christmas Lights, for the first time. Smoker is plagued by loneliness at the recent loss of a friendship, and Kuzan tries to keep his mind occupied. M/M Pairing Fluff, Smut, KuzaSmo.


**Dazzling Lights**

 _Notes: For those who want to skip it "_ **!** x3" _signifies a sex scene. It lasts until the next break._

 **T** he snowflakes danced lightly in the air, swirling and twirling as they slowly descended to the white carpet they had created, piece by small, delicate piece, floating down from the cloudy, but star-filled sky. The whiteness of the snow was joined by the multi-coloured lights reflecting off of it, flickering, blinking, in a synchronised light show.

The Christmas lights were bright enough to light up the whole front yard, and the pavement people walked on. The rows of houses with beautiful lights made it feel a little bit safer to walk around in the darkness of the night.

The small groups of people walking up and down the roads, admiring the light-fest, held a comforting energy. There was only happiness on this street. Happiness, a joyful air, and the feeling of an approaching merriness. The usual energy for those excitingly awaiting Christmas day after this eve.

The snow crunched beneath knee-high boots as the owner paused to marvel at the displays that led him down the path that he walked. A smile spread across his lips, the lights reflecting off of his dark, though old and tired, shades.

A thought wandered into his mind; had the person he was heading to see put up any lights or decorations outside their house? The thought, though hopeful, was diminished; they were usually quite humble when it came to decorating.

No matter. He was still very much eager to meet up with them, and so he continued down the colourful path.

Past a few more houses and down a street or two, and he found himself outside their house.

As he had expected, the house was modestly decorated, with a few multi-coloured lights lining the roof of the porch, some hung around the second floors' windows, and a few small garden lights that lit up the path to the front door, guiding through the pillows of snow. On the front lawn there were two solar-light reindeer, one sitting, the other standing; they were new.

The door had a traditional Christmas wreath hanging from it, though had some small lights that had been lightly placed to circle around it. Modest indeed, but blissfully pleasant at the same time.

No doubt that the interior would also be modest, but he already knew that the living room would be the room with a divine spectacle. It usually was, though he was curious and interested to know if there was something new, like the display outside.

His gaze turned as he approached the front door and pressed the doorbell. The distinguished sound of the all-too-familiar _'ding-dong'_ could be heard, resonating from inside.

The was movement; a slight shuffle; the ruffling of paper; before footsteps could be heard, approaching the door.

The silvery handle twisted and the polished wooden door pulled open, as another man peered out.

"Aokiji…" A shorter man, with naturally pale hair, despite hardly being in his thirties, came into view, greeting the man at his door with a welcoming smile on his lips. "You didn't have to walk; I could've picked you up."

"It's fine." Kuzan replied with a casual shrug. "Besides, now I can show you all the houses with the best Christmas lights." He smiled gently. "If you'd be willing to walk along with me tonight. If I can't be around much, at least I can have Christmas Eve with you, right, Smoker?"

Smoker feigned an irritated sigh, but smiled.

"Of course." He nodded. "Just give me a moment, okay? I ain't dressed to go walking in the snow."

"I noticed." Kuzan said as he glanced down at Smoker's attire. He was wearing an open, black shirt, his arms folded in front gripping his arms, faded-blue jeans, and he had bare feet. "You got the fire up and going in there, or something?"

Smoker glanced over his shoulder briefly before he nodded again.

"Yeah. I'm not usually prone to the cold, but this year's getting chilly." He rubbed his arms as if to prove the point.

"It's not that bad." Kuzan chuckled. "Go on then, get changed."

"Impatient much…" Smoker muttered but gestured for Kuzan to come inside.

Kuzan stepped through the threshold, the door closing behind him, and glanced around the short hall as he made his way into the living room, as Smoker disappeared upstairs to get changed.

The living room held the ornamental Christmas tree, its lights lighting up enough of the room that the top light didn't need to be used. The crackling of fire turned Kuzan's attention to the fireplace.

Small items lined the top of the mantelpiece and tinsel had been hung around the edge in loops. Some of the items included photos; there was a picture of Smoker, with his friends, Hina and Drake celebrating their graduation from University, another was an older one of a younger Smoker with his, now deceased, pet dog.

Kuzan smiled as his eyes fell on the photo of him and Smoker together, celebrating a birthday, perhaps. He couldn't really remember. There were more photos of them together, but the mantelpiece was for the photos that held some of Smoker's better memories. He reserved only three to four places for photo frames, otherwise there would be too many photos to count.

Every once in a while, the photos would be swapped, except for the photo of his dog. That one was always there, and it never moved unless Smoker was cleaning the dust off of it.

Kuzan had wanted to get Smoker another dog, but he wasn't sure if he should. He knew Smoker wouldn't want one as a replacement, but he also knew that some nights tended to be somewhat lonely for him.

It was usually the reason for why there weren't many lights out front. Dispersing the heavy feeling that came over him, Kuzan returned his gaze to the Christmas tree.

As always, the Christmas tree was where all of Smoker's effort went into to capture the Christmas spirit, in a way. It was always so elegantly decorated; with practised hands, an eye for artwork, and a mind of creativity, how could it not have been.

The tree itself, though Kuzan knew it was fake, looked almost exactly like a real pine tree would look like. The ornaments were placed at equal intervals, and were coloured silver, gold, and… pale blue?

Kuzan's brow furrowed as he then noticed that there was only one ornament that was blue. However, he swiftly dismissed it as manufacture fault and Smoker didn't want to leave it out, maybe.

There was a golden, transparent ribbon circling from the top to the bottom of the tree, and small beads were draped over the branches. With the small fairy lights on, the tree seemed to be glittering alongside the lights. Finally, the star at the top, crowning the beautiful tree was lit, not blindingly, but, instead, it had a gentle glow.

The illuminations, and the flickering lights from the fire made the room feel warm. It was no wonder Smoker found it to be 'slightly' more colder outside than usual.

The sound of boots plodding down the stairs alerted Kuzan to Smoker's return downstairs. The footsteps faltered, though, and Kuzan's brow furrowed.

He peered out into the hall towards the stairway to see the other man faltering near the middle of the stairs, wringing his hands slightly, his eyes downcast.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kuzan asked him, stepping out into the hall. His insides clenched slightly. "Do you… You don't want to go out?"

"N-no… it's not that, I just…" Smoker trailed off before finally taking the rest of the stairs to the hallway. He shrugged. "I don't know… it's… it's stupid, don't worry about it."

Kuzan gently placed his hands on Smoker's shoulders.

"It's not stupid if it's affecting you, Smoker. It's alright; you can tell me." He told him.

Smoker still seemed hesitant. His eyes wandered about the place it a sort of panicky manner. He heaved a sigh, and Kuzan felt the muscles in Smoker's shoulders relax.

"I just… Can you… Can you stay tonight?" Smoker asked. "I-I mean… it's fine if you don't want to, or you already had plans..."

"I can stay." Kuzan smiled gently. "All you had to do was ask." He placed a soft kiss on Smoker's forehead. "I love you, you know that right?"

Smoker's smile seemed to say so much to Kuzan then. They hadn't been able to find time for each other lately, due to work and other complications, but they were a couple, of sorts, so, naturally, and Kuzan had already guessed, Smoker had begun to feel lonely.

"I know, I love you too." Smoker replied softly.

"Alright. Are you ready?" Kuzan asked, checking what Smoker had worn.

He adorned a white jacket, with faux fur on the end of the sleeves, the hem, and around the collar. It was unzipped and showed a deep blue, high-collar shirt.

Smoker obviously knew that Kuzan would've told him to put a shirt on anyway, since he'd probably just go with his jacket unzipped if the other wasn't there. He also wore brown gloves, and wore boots that stopped just short of his knees.

"Comfy in there?" Kuzan chuckled.

Smoker smiled, shaking his head slightly.

"Yeah, it's fine." He replied. "Let's go."

Before they left, though, Smoker opened the curtain to the living room so the Christmas tree could be seen outside. After stepping outside, he locked the door after them, and allowed Kuzan to lead the way.

With the streetlights on, the snow seemed to glow, and sent their shadows across it as their boots trod through the thick layer. It seemed almost quite, except the excited voices of both adult and children that could be heard in the distance, or when cars drove slowly past houses to pause and admire the lights.

It was somewhat new to Smoker; he knew people did it. However, he hadn't before been able to take the time to walk along the streets at night, with Kuzan, to see the displays that either put his to shame, were just as modest as his, or somewhere in the middle.

He discovered he could tell a lot by how someone decorated their houses, if they had the money to spare on decorating. Smoker could tell how some lights had been placed rather hastily, as if they had just been put up a few hours earlier.

Others seemed to adorn the efforts of a week's, maybe a month's, possibly more, setting up of displays. Those who did, seemed to be people with either way too much time on their hands, or had made it part of a yearly ritual, of sorts, to be able to put time aside just for the Christmas lights.

Smoker didn't really have the motivation for things like that. He enjoyed Christmas greatly, but he never seemed to be able to find the time to do the things he wanted for the holiday.

Kuzan's house was usually adorned with decorations, but probably not as much as he probably would've liked to, neither, due to lack of motivation, of course. Either way, he usually enjoyed admiring other people's efforts in decorating.

Smoker would've agreed too. It was certainly beautiful to witness just what a person's creativity could do when given Christmas lights. It was an amazing experience, and certainly made him feel somewhat at ease, but also woke that inner-child-excitement inside of him as well.

Kuzan glanced down at Smoker when he noticed the other cover his face and bow his head.

"S-Smoker…? Hey, what's wrong?" Kuzan gently rubbed Smoker's shoulders.

"I-it's… it's nothing, I just…" Smoker looked up at him with a smile, and, with the Christmas lights lighting the area, Kuzan could see tears. "I'm just… really happy I could experience this… with you."

"It's alright, but you don't need to get upset over it." Kuzan said softly.

"I-I'm sorry, it's… just some… memories popping up suddenly." Smoker replied.

"Do you want to go back home?"

"No, I'll be fine." Smoker nodded. "I want to see more."

Kuzan pulled Smoker to his side, and rubbed his arm gently. A silent reassurance that needn't be said for Smoker to understand. The two had known each other long enough that a system of touch was all that was needed to show that the other cared, and was there for them.

Since neither Kuzan nor Smoker needed words, or had trouble conveying their emotions through words, it was a system that worked for them.

So, without any uneasiness, they continued down the street, immersing themselves in the colourful displays that were meant to be enjoyed.

Kuzan's boots squelched in the snow as, after a few moments of silent admiration, he stopped in front of a particular house. Smoker glanced up at him, coming to a stop beside him, before following the other's gaze.

It was a two-storey house, at least twice the size compared to Smoker's, and it would have lit up the entire street, if it had been the only house with lights. It somewhat looked as if it was a gingerbread house with how it was decorated.

There were red and white lights, that looked like candy canes, along the steps, and on the railings; hanging multi-coloured lights, hanging from the primary and secondary roof, looked like it was raining 100 & 1000s; while lights, that could resemble gum-drops, decorated the rooves.

That was all without mentioning the reindeer, and snowmen figures sitting on the snowy front yard, and the porch, and an archway leading up to the house, with little fairy lights over it.

A stray chuckle lifted from Smoker's lips, grinning as he looked up at Kuzan again.

"Is this one you favourite?" He asked.

"Hmm… It's _one_ of my favourites." Kuzan returned with a sly grin of his own. "There's still several that I think you'll like."

They continued on, as the sound of children's laughter met their ears. Smoker chuckled as he watched several kids running around, throwing snowballs at each other, before continuing after Kuzan.

"Are they all around the place, or in a certain area?" Smoker inquired, recalling that a nearby neighbourhood had contests to see who could have the most Christmas lights up.

"Well, depends; do you want to see the well-known ones, or the unseen professional ones?" Kuzan returned. "I know you tend to feel disconnected in a crowd, so I thought it might be a better idea to just show you around- _oof_."

Something collided with the back of Kuzan's head, knocking his shades off of his head.

Kuzan stared, slightly stunned, as he watched them shatter against the pavement.

"A-Aokiji, you alright?" Smoker gripped Kuzan's arm, staring up at him with worried eyes.

Kuzan shook his head slightly, feeling the cold wetness slowly trickling through his hair, and onto his neck. A snowball?

"Yeah, I'm alright." He assured Smoker, crouching down to pick up the broken pieces.

"Sorry~!"

Smoker glanced up, seeing the kids from just a few moments earlier, falter in their game of snowball tag, as they stared at the two men. One child looking very much apologetic.

"S'alright!" Kuzan called out to them, waving his hand.

"You sure?" Smoker asked, just to verify.

"Hm? Ah, yeah… They were on their way out." Kuzan stated, standing up and slipping the shattered fragments of his shades into the pocket of his jacket. "Doesn't matter."

He started off down the sidewalk again. Smoker stared at him for a brief moment, before hurrying up beside him, and catching Kuzan's hand in his.

Quirking a brow, Kuzan glanced down at him, slightly taken aback by Smoker's unusual behaviour, well, at least unusual when they were out. Smoker's eyes flickered around the place before a gave a slight shrug.

"So… where are these lights you want to show me?" He asked.

Kuzan chuckled. "Don't worry, we'll get to them."

* * *

Though the air was chilly, Smoker was relatively comfortable; leaning up against Kuzan as they stared at a large house –almost as big as the 'Gingerbread house' lights– taking in the dazzling lights, and the detail and work the owners put into it to make it perfect.

The front yard was a spectacle all on its own, and though it was single-coloured lights, Smoker had to say it was one of his favourites.

There was a circle of golden-lit faux trees at the front, with a taller tree in the centre, a star crowning its peak. The 'sleeping' trees on the property had lights strung around their bare limbs, some sprouting out like a fountain. The only multi-coloured parts were coloured, glowing boxes, with little Christmas trees decorating them, sitting around in front of the fake trees.

The lining of the roof had lights clinging to the gutters, while a collection of snowflake-shaped lights curled around, in an almost 'S' shape, leading from the top to the bottom of the house. To top it off, a glowing star sat on the uppermost point of the house.

Smoker sighed as the lights flickered before switching off.

"Ah… I guess it's pretty late now, huh?" Kuzan said, glancing around the street. He smiled, chuckling softly. "Sorry; I wasn't paying attention to the time."

"It's alright." Smoker nodded, as they headed back down the path they had arrived on. "You _did_ show me a lot of good houses…" He faltered, falling silent.

Kuzan glanced down it him, his brow quirking slightly as he wondered what Smoker was thinking about. Most likely something dismal with how his voice dropped off on a forlorn note.

"Thank you, Aokiji." Smoker whispered finally. He looked up at him. "I-… I really had a great night."

"It's alright." Kuzan smiled, putting an arm around Smoker's shoulder and rubbing his arm gently. "You wanna head home, or… walk around for a little while longer?"

He had a feeling that Smoker didn't want to head home, for whatever reason, and, as such, had prompted him to offer something else for the time being.

Smoker nodded. "Yeah, I wanna walk around for a while."

"Okay."

They continued on, this time with only the streetlights to illuminate the pathway. With the occasional sightings of the moon, peeking around the dark clouds that the lazy snowflakes continued to descend from.

Even with the lights off, Smoker still admired the decorations out the front of some of the houses, making a mental note to check the prices for next year, perhaps.

"Smoker… There's, uh… a park with a lake not too far from here, wanna sit at the benches?" Kuzan asked.

"A _frozen_ lake." Smoker chuckled lightly. "Sure, why not."

Kuzan sighed quietly, his breath lifting into a fog in the cold air. Though the lake wasn't far from their current position, it took a little while to get back to Smoker's home. Either Smoker didn't mind long walks, and wasn't looking for bed anytime soon, …or he was avoiding going home.

The notion seemed somewhat ridiculous to him, though; Smoker seemed quite comfortable in his living room. He shrugged to himself, and simply assumed that if there was something that was bothering Smoker, something Kuzan wasn't aware of, he would tell him sooner or later. As he normally would.

They soon arrived at the, as Smoker had said, frozen lake. The cloud cover had dispersed, and the snowing had ceased, leaving the moon to shine down on the smooth, icy surface.

Smoker heaved a sigh, a peaceful smile lifting his lips.

"I love nights like this." He said, sitting down at a bench, that someone had wrapped tinsel around. "Especially at this time of night; it's peaceful… and beautiful."

"You do this regularly?" Kuzan queried, sitting down beside him.

"Yeah, it's-…" Smoker cut himself off, and bowed his head slightly. "Sometimes it helps to clear my head."

Kuzan frowned, then quirked a brow as he glanced at Smoker.

"Smoker…?"

"It's, uh… been a rough few weeks." Smoker finally admitted. "Considering all I mostly do is work, and go home."

"What happened to going out on the weekends with Drake and Hina?" Kuzan asked, leaning forward slightly, resting his elbows on his knees, his hands clamped loosely together.

Smoker's eyes widened just slightly, his brow furrowing, his lips parting, before letting out a deep breath.

"Drake and I… had a falling out… and we're no longer friends." Smoker revealed. "I-… I don't want to talk about… what happened right now."

"That's alright, you don't have to." Kuzan nodded, and rubbed Smoker's back softly, though inwardly stunned by the reveal.

"It would've been easier to just… let it go, but… when I go out with Hina, even though she tries not to, once she's had a few drink, he's all she's talking about." Smoker continued. "She misses him too, but she's still friends with him… he just won't go out with her, if I'm there…"

"So… you decided to not go out at all." Kuzan guessed.

Smoker nodded.

"And that's why you were so eager to go when I asked you if you wanted to go look at the Christmas lights." Kuzan assumed.

"Yeah, it's been rough… and… lonely…"

"Are you still in contact with Hina, at least?"

"Well, I _try_ to be; I send texts, but… I've kinda been immersing myself in work, and by the time I get home, I'm too tired." Smoker replied, shaking his head.

"You're gonna run yourself into the ground like that." Kuzan told him, the other whispering an _'I know'_. "Would you like me to talk to Drake? You still want to be friends with him, don't you?" He recalled the photo on Smoker's mantelpiece.

Smoker rubbed his arms, squeezing them slightly.

"If you think it'll help." He submitted. "But-."

"I'll do what I can, alright?" Kuzan intervened, knowing full-well the negativity that was plaguing Smoker's mind. "You and Drake have been through a lot, dealt with all the highs and lows; who's saying you won't make it through this?"

Smoker shrugged, shaking his head. Kuzan let out a slow sigh and grabbed Smoker's shoulder lightly.

"Come on, tell me what I can do to pull you out of this hole you're in." He offered.

Even with the tell-tale signs of tears in his eyes, Smoker smiled.

"You're already helping, Aokiji." He assured him. "You came to me when I really needed someone… You're making me talk about this, instead of allowing me to let it fester inside; you're already doing more than you realise."

"I can do more." Kuzan insisted. "Whatever's necessary, Smoker; you're my friend, and my partner. I'd do anything."

"I know you would." Smoker leant against Kuzan, and gazed out across the still lake, falling into a silence that Kuzan needn't worry about.

After a moment, though, he spoke up again.

"You know… I should really get myself a pet; maybe a dog. I think it'll help me get through when you're not around." Smoker said.

"I'll see what I can do." Kuzan assured him, smiling to himself. "Now, how about we head home? It'll get colder."

"I thought the cold didn't bother you." Smoker reminded, smirking up at him.

Kuzan simply rolled his eyes, humouring Smoker and his reference.

"It _doesn't_ , but you're prone to getting the chills if you're out in the cold for too long, and it's well past that." He replied.

Smoker sighed in playful exasperation.

" _Fine_." He conceded, before allowing Kuzan to pull him onto his feet.

Kuzan chuckled and pulled Smoker into a hug, placing a delicate kiss on his forehead.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too…" Smoker returned, though it sounded muffled to Kuzan, as Smoker buried his face into his chest, as if he were embarrassed.

Kuzan smiled before he lead Smoker back down the path they had taken, towards the other's home. It was certainly more quiet now, since the soft chatter of people had muted, and there weren't any kids out anymore, having snowball fights.

They passed by the 'gingerbread house' lights, and several others that Smoker had found stunning. One being a house that had represented the colours of the rainbow with lights all over it, and the trees and bushes outside, and arching ornaments that looked as if, when the lights were on, it were glittering.

There were glowing lanterns, that still burned, flickering across the slightly obscured, due to snow, footpath. The only thing left to light it up, now that it was late.

"Hey, Smoker, look; someone left their lights on." Kuzan told him.

Smoker glanced around, but rolled his eyes when he saw that Kuzan had been referring to his house.

"Funny."

Kuzan laughed and ruffled Smoker's hair as the shorter man went ahead to unlock the door.

Inside was warmer, due to the fact that Smoker had left the fire going when they had left, it still held that air of comfort Kuzan had felt when he had arrived earlier that evening.

"Do you wanna… make yourself a coffee or something?" Smoker suggested. "I'm gonna go change."

"Yeah, sure. You want one?"

"Yeah." Smoker nodded, before heading upstairs.

Kuzan headed on through to the kitchen, whilst hoisting his phone from his pocket. He dialed in a number, hearing the dial tone as he turned on the kettle.

 _'_ _What is it?'_ Came a tired response.

"Hey."

 _'_ _Kuzan? Do you realise what time it is?"_

Kuzan frowned slightly, before glancing over at the clock Smoker had on his kitchen wall.

"Quarter to twelve?" He replied.

 _'_ _Yeah, so what's going on? Is it important?'_

"It's important to me." Kuzan returned, grinning. "Can you do me a favour?"

A heavy sigh.

 _'_ _Yeah, whatever. What is it?'_

Feeling the effects of the days exhaustion start to plague him, Smoker trod tiredly downstairs, though paused when he heard Kuzan's voice.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks."

Curiously, Smoker finished the path downwards, and stepped into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" He asked, as Kuzan returned his phone to his pocket.

"A surprise." Kuzan replied, a grin plastered on his face. "Don't worry; you'll love it."

A pout pulled on Smoker's lips as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Aokiji, what is it?"

Kuzan was in a bout of giggles, as he approached Smoker.

"Alright, I'll tell you." He motioned Smoker to lean forward. Smoker gave him a slight incredulous look, but leant forward. "It's a secret." Kuzan whispered, chuckling.

"Aokiji~!" Smoker grabbed the edge of Kuzan's bandana and pulled it down over Kuzan's face, little flakes of melting snow flicking cool water droplets on him.

Kuzan laughed and pressed his lips against Smoker's, feeling the other smile against him. He pulled back and tugged his bandana off.

"You'll find out tomorrow, alright? You've gotta be patient." He told him, tying it on Smoker's head. He poked Smoker's nose. "You're gonna love it, just trust me on that."

Smoker sighed and nodded.

"Alright." He surrendered, smiling softly.

"Good."

Kuzan grabbed the two coffee cups, and the two of them returned to the lounge room. Smoker went over to a power point, flipping a switch that effectively turned the lights off outside. He left the Christmas Tree lights on, however, but closed the curtains.

He sank into the couch beside Kuzan, accepting the cup of coffee the other had made for him, whispering a _'thanks'_ before he indulged himself in it.

"You did a nice job on the tree." Kuzan commented, sipping his coffee. "I think it's the best one I've seen you put up."

"Yeah, well… I had a little extra time this year…" Smoker replied.

Kuzan grimaced a little, and glanced down at Smoker who stared blankly at the tree.

"You know… I have both Christmas and New Year's off of work, so I can be around a little more." He said. "Perhaps… if you would like me to, I could spend the two weeks here."

Smoker sent him a side glance, sitting his cup on the coffee table.

"You mean, you want to stay _here_ for _two weeks_?" He asked.

"If you would like me to."

"Alright." Smoker straightened up, a playful little grin lighting up his features. He put on a faux voice. "But no going out after midnight, do your chores, and keep your room tidy, young man."

Kuzan laughed as he tackled Smoker against the couch, forcing him onto his back.

"Oi, aren't _you_ the one who's youngest?"

"My house, my rules." Smoker returned, poking his tongue out.

"And that magically makes you older?" Kuzan grinned, leaning down close.

"You're a young man to someone." Smoker pointed out. "And besides… I think I might catch your laziness if I let you stay in charge."

"Hmm…? Am I in charge right now?" Kuzan murmured, his brow quirking as his hands wandered down Smoker's sides.

"Do you wanna be in charge?" Smoker whispered back, his legs folding around and rubbing against Kuzan's, his arms lax above his head on the armrest.

Kuzan hummed as he buried his face into the side of Smoker's neck, feeling the slight flutter of Smoker's pulse against his lips as he kissed him. He lifted his head, cupping Smoker's cheeks in his hands, before kissing the tip of Smoker's nose.

"In that case, I think we should take this somewhere more comfortable." He suggested softly.

"Mm, you might be right there." Smoker smirked.

* * *

 **!** **!** **!**

Kuzan sat back and lifted Smoker up onto his lap, kissing him sweetly, before carrying him out of the living room, and up the stairs. Half way up, Smoker began to nip and suck at Kuzan's neck, his hands gripping the back of Kuzan's hair.

Once on the landing, Kuzan eagerly pressed Smoker up against the hallway wall, catching Smoker's lips in a full kiss. Their tongues mingled, pressing up against the other, tasting and exploring the inner ridges.

A soft groan emanated through Smoker, his legs pulling his hips closer to Kuzan's body, rubbing up against him heatedly, in an attempt to create friction for his confined arousal. Kuzan inhaled sharply, breathing through his teeth and closing his eyes.

"Smoker…" He breathed, shortly returning to the kiss as Smoker began clawing at his jacket, almost desperate for it to come off.

Kuzan lifted Smoker higher on his lips, making sure Smoker was hanging on tight enough, so he could remove his coat. It slipped off of his arms and crumpled into a heap on the floor of the hallway before Kuzan continued the route through to Smoker's bedroom.

Though, the trip was slightly awkward as Smoker was grinding his hips against Kuzan frantically.

"E-easy Smoker." He purred. "We've barely started."

"A-Aokiji…" Smoker whispered, with a slight keening undertone.

"I know." Kuzan murmured, resting Smoker back onto his bed.

He pulled back, as much as Smoker's legs would allow, and removed his shirt. A quiet purr of approval lifted from Smoker's lips as he passionately gazed up at the man above him.

"Hmm?" A smirk plastered itself across Kuzan's face and he leant over Smoker. "You're certainly eager, _little Smokey_."

Smoker frowned, pouting as he pulled Kuzan down to him.

"I _missed_ you." He murmured.

"You've missed me _this_ much?" Kuzan asked, thrusting his hips forward sharply.

Smoker's body lurched, his back arching as he moaned.

" _Fucking Hell_ , Aokiji!" He growled.

" _Arara_ , you really _are_ eager. I suppose I should do something about that." Kuzan whispered the last part huskily into Smoker's ear.

Smoker gritted his teeth, dropping his head back onto his bed. He bit his lips when he felt Kuzan's hands at his hips, hearing the sound of the fabric of his slacks being pulled off. He let out a shaky sigh as some of the tightness was relieved.

"Feel better?"

Smoker nodded briefly, propping himself up onto his elbows.

Kuzan let his fingers run up along Smoker's thighs, though purposely avoided touching the bulge hidden by Smoker's boyleg underwear.

"A-Aokiji~…" Smoker's hips rolled up.

"Hmm?" Kuzan was smirking when he glanced up at Smoker. "Something you want?"

"D-damn it, Aokiji… P- _please_." Smoker pleaded.

Kuzan raised a brow, before lightly tugging down Smoker's underwear. Smoker's breathing hitched as cool air met his heated skin. Kuzan watched him, amused, as he let a single finger run up the underside of Smoker's arousal.

"A-ah! Ohhh~!"

The sound of Smoker's moan, and seeing his body arch, made Kuzan bite his lip, a hand shooting down to grab his own erection, still confined to his jeans.

"N-nice…" He gasped.

Smoker gazed at him, his chest heaving, though he caught sight of Kuzan's other hand.

Somewhat lazily, due to his senses being overwhelmed, he sat himself up and pulled Kuzan's hips toward him. Kuzan stumbled slightly, almost falling onto the bed and squashing Smoker in the process, had Smoker not also grabbed his right thigh.

"A little… one-sided at the moment, huh?" Smoker asked breathlessly. "Suppose I should do something about that."

Kuzan chuckled, and sighed quietly as Smoker began to slowly unbutton and unzip his jeans. Once he had pulled the trousers down, Smoker repositioned his gaze to Kuzan's underwear.

Kuzan's breath caught in his chest, as he watched Smoker's head dip down. Lightly, Smoker placed a kiss on Kuzan's bulge, silently delighting in the groan and shivers that went through Kuzan's body.

He wrapped his arms around Kuzan's thighs, bringing his hips even closer, before grabbing the hem of Kuzan's underwear with his teeth. He yanked them down, hearing a gratified sigh coming from the taller man. He used his thumbs to pull them the rest of the way down.

Still holding Kuzan's thighs, Smoker licked the tip of the other's hardened erection.

"Ahhh…"

Not wasting time to relish, Smoker took the tip into his mouth, squeezing it lightly between his tongue and the roof of his mouth, trying not to bite too hard. The results, a louder moan, and knees almost buckling, were worth savouring, but the pale-haired man had only just begun.

He flicked his tongue around, dipping it into the slit at the tip, promptly rewarded with another satisfied shiver. Once he begun to taste the precum, Smoker took the whole length into his mouth, deep throating Kuzan.

Kuzan bit his lips, a moaning hum escaping him as his fingers entangled themselves in Smoker's hair, slipping underneath his bandana. His hips bucked, feeling Smoker suck on his member, and the tightness of the other's throat.

Cautiously, so as not to cause discomfort, he began rocking his hips forward, effectively sliding his cock deeper down Smoker's throat.

Smoker was more than willing to allow this, even helping him do so as he pulled Kuzan's legs forward, and pulling his head back in a systematic rhythm. He twirled his tongue around the taller man's member, his cheeks hallowing as he then continued to suck.

"A-ahhh… Ah… W-wait… Smoker…" Kuzan panted.

Smoker pulled back, and allowed Kuzan the movement of his legs.

"Now who's the one who's eager?" He smirked.

"You're too damn good, alright?" Kuzan shook his head, smiling, gasping a little.

He kicked his pants and underwear across the floor, as Smoker crawled back on the bed, allowing him room to climb on. The mattress dipped as Kuzan got on the bed, his hands quick to slip up under Smoker's tank top.

Smoker purred quietly, grabbing Kuzan's hand to keep it there as he laid back. Even through Kuzan's hand, he could feel his heart leaping in his chest, as anticipation brought on adrenaline.

With his free hand, Kuzan had moistened his fingers with his saliva, spreading Smoker's legs, before bringing them down to the other man's entrance.

Smoker inhaled sharply, his eyes closing, and letting out a slow breath, feeling Kuzan's fingers enter him. Kuzan leant down, holding Smoker's lips in another kiss. He rubbed his fingers against Smoker's inner walls, feeling for that one spot.

Though he had yet to reclaim it, Smoker's body was twitching and shaking, his breath once again coming in gasps.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Kuzan whispered.

"M-mmhhaa…" Smoker nodded, his breath catching momentarily.

Kuzan lifted the hand that was on Smoker's chest to caress Smoker's cheek, kissing his forehead as his fingers angled.

"A-ahh~! Ah-…A-Aokiji…!" Smoker moaned, his body arching, and trembling.

"Hmm? Did I get it?" Kuzan experimentally wiggled his fingers in that same spot.

"O-oh, shit~…" Smoker's hips bucked, his head pressing back into the mattress. "Y-yes~."

"I did?" Kuzan smirked as he rubbed that spot again.

Again, Smoker's body convulsed, his fingers digging into the blankets beneath him, moaning loudly. Kuzan bit his lip, resisting the urge to dive deeper, before kissing Smoker's cheek.

"A-ahh-haa~ d-damn it… Aokiji~."

"Hm, you like that?"

A strange sort of groaning moan lifted from between Smoker's lips as he gave a nod. Kuzan gave a few more flicks with his fingers, then removed them, setting himself up in front of Smoker.

"You ready?" He asked.

Another nod. Kuzan inched closer, spreading Smoker's legs wider to gain more access-

"Shit!" Smoker suddenly pulled his legs back, and frantically began searching through the top draw of his bedside table.

"S-… Smoker…?"

Smoker shortly returned, a packet between his fingers.

"Ah, fuck…" Kuzan murmured, his eyes wide. Smoker tore off the top of the packet, and pulled out the condom. "Shit… Smoker, I'm sorry… I-… that completely went over my head, I-!"

"Shh." Smoker hushed him, helping him slide the condom onto his member, as he kissed his chin. "It's alright, don't let it ruin the moment."

"But-."

"I know, it's alright; I remembered. Do you wanna continue?" Smoker asked.

Kuzan gave a shaking nod, slowly easing Smoker back onto the bed. Trying to help him get back into the mood, Smoker grabbed Kuzan's hands, and brought it up, from his belly to his chest, allowing him to gently pinch his nipples.

However, Kuzan was quick to get back into the mood on his own. He lifted Smoker's legs up so they sitting around his hips. His fingers gently ran through Smoker's hair, though he retrieved his bandana this time.

Smoker gasped when Kuzan brought his arms up, feeling the touch of fabric against his wrists as Kuzan tied them together. He bit his lip, chuckling softly.

"Aokiji… I never knew you liked bondage." He teased.

"Oh, that's not bondage…" Kuzan smirked. He leant close to whisper into Smoker's ear. "Maybe another time I'll introduce you to what it's really about."

"Good… cause I might go crazy if you keep me waiting any longer."

With that comment, Kuzan lifted Smoker's hips and suddenly ploughed into him.

"O-ohhhh~!" Smoker's toes curled, his eyes clenching shut. "Sh-shit…"

Kuzan purposely stilled himself, leaning over Smoker, with a playful little smile on his lips.

"Trust me, I'll make it worth the wait." He promised.

"I-I… won't hold you to it, but… make sure I'll… still be able to walk tomorrow?"

"I'll do my best." Kuzan assured, rolling his hips forward.

Smoker's breath caught as Kuzan built up a rhythm, letting himself sink into the pale-haired man's confines, and pulling back; repeating the motion.

As the pace increased, Smoker's breathing came in gasps, and his moans and words spilled out as incoherent sounds. Kuzan groaned, mostly on autopilot, as he lost himself in Smoker's facial expressions.

Smoker's head was tilted slightly to the side, his lips partially parted, his eyes half-lidded and looking up at him. His hair was in a mess, now that the bandana had gone, hanging loosely around the edge of his face. The tell-tale signs of a blush darkened his cheeks, and the beginning of perspiration glinted in the light of the streetlight outside.

Abruptly, Kuzan leant down, grabbing a hold of Smoker, before rolling over onto his back. Smoker gripped Kuzan's arm, the one he could reach with both hands tied, as he re-seated himself in the new position. He moaned when Kuzan immediately began thrusting up into him.

"Ahh… Smoker…" Kuzan gasped, his eyes never leaving his short lover.

Smoker bounced in his lap, his breath catching with each thrust he made. Kuzan's grip tightened on Smoker's hips, feeling his nerves beginning to go crazy.

He sat up, holding Smoker close to him, and lifting Smoker's arms over his head.

Smoker's head leant against the taller man's chest, his mouth agape, saliva dripping from the corners. His senses had long sense dissolved into oblivion, and all he could do was allow the other man to do the rest.

Kuzan inhaled sharply, his thrusts becoming more and more frantic, gripping Smoker tightly as he neared his released.

"A-a-ahhh… ahh… A-ah-Aokiji…" Smoker gasped. "A-Aokiji~…"

"Ohh… shit…" Kuzan moaned.

Smoker's body suddenly went ridged, his head hanging back, his mouth open, his release spurting up between his and Kuzan's chest.

The pure bliss on his lovers face was all Kuzan could take before he too reached his orgasm. He came with a chocked-back moan, his body all but collapsing back onto the bed.

Smoker gazed down at him with half-lidded eyes, his chest heaving. He tiredly pulled himself off of Kuzan, and sank into the bed beside him.

"You… missed me that much too…?" He whispered.

Kuzan smiled, rolling onto his side to face him.

"Of course."

"I love you, Aokiji." Smoker said, smiling peacefully.

"I love you, too, Smoker." Kuzan kissed Smoker's forehead, then yawned. "Sleep now?"

Smoker laughed. "Yes, we can sleep now."

* * *

The winter sunlight shone through Smoker's windows, his curtains left open, rousing him from his sleep. He awoke with a groggy feeling, yet, given last nights' events, he didn't let it get to him.

Smoker groaned as he rolled to the side of his bed, and sat up. Seeing a blinking light flickering from his phone, where he had left it beside the bed after he had gotten his pyjamas on last night, he frowned.

He picked it up, his frown deepening when he saw a text message from Kuzan.

 _I've gone to pick something up. Be back soon ;)_

"Since when are you ever up before me?" Smoker murmured down at the screen.

 _PS. I've borrowed your car ;P_

"That'd be about right…" Smoker sighed and placed his phone back onto his bedside table, then abruptly sneezed.

He sniffed, then shivered when he felt the days' chill start to bite at his skin.

With another sigh, he got up. Retrieving his pants, he slid them on, and readjusted his top, as it had twisted while he was sleeping. Smoker pulled on his jacket, that he had worn last night, before heading downstairs.

The fire crackled, burning the wood and warming the living. No doubt Kuzan had felt the need to light it before he left, knowing that it would be the first thing Smoker would've done anyway. The Christmas Tree lights had also been turned off.

Smoker gritted his teeth, realising that they had probably been left on all night. He passed by the living room, and went on to the kitchen, since the next thing after lighting the fire, was coffee.

He heated up the water in the kettle, made his beverage, then returned to the living room. Sighing, he sat down on the couch, kicking his feet up on top of the coffee table, while sipping from his cup.

Silence was all that accompanied the crackling fire.

Spending all that time with Kuzan last night, made the morning feel weird, but, of course, still a natural part of Smoker's life. Lately, he had spent his evenings alone, and it often made the mornings even quieter.

It wasn't the silence that annoyed, or rather, disturbed, Smoker, but the fact that, before he would take quiet mornings as a blessing, and now… Now, it was every day, the only sound being whatever happened at work. These days, work just sounded like white noise, and the days seemed to blur together.

The sound of a car engine made Smoker's eyes brighten, his gaze turning to the window, watching as his car came up the driveway. Kuzan was back.

Smoker inhaled deeply, feeling his heart jump in his chest. Kuzan was often away for so long for his job, that seeing him again after that made Smoker feel like how he had felt when he first developed feelings for the older man.

Although, he couldn't really figure out if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

He heaved himself up from the couch, as the car door closed, and headed to the kitchen to make Kuzan a coffee. If he knew Kuzan, he'd probably need one after being up so early, considering the events of last night.

The lock on the front door clicked, before the door opened. A grin was plastered on Kuzan's face as he entered the kitchen.

"You're up." He commented, coming up behind Smoker, and kissing his neck softly.

"Coffee?"

"Yes, please. But, before that… come with me." Kuzan tugged on Smoker's arm.

"W-what, why?" Smoker frowned, but was glad to see that Kuzan was in a bright mood.

"You'll see." Kuzan assured him. "Come on."

Smoker chuckled quietly, entertained by Kuzan's behaviour, and allowed him to pull him down the hallway towards the front door. He faltered.

"Wait, I need to get shoes." Smoker said.

"Hm?" Kuzan glanced down at Smoker's bare feet. "Well… okay, hang on." He then pulled Smoker into the living room. "Okay, sit down, in front of the fireplace."

"Why?" Smoker inquired, but did so, though sneezed again.

Kuzan chuckled and shook his head. "I told you that you'd get chills, didn't I?" He pulled off his long, deep green jacket off, and pulled it around Smoker. "Now, you'll see. Cover your eyes; no peeking."

A strange, and warm feeling started up in Smoker's chest. "Aokiji…?" The feeling made him laugh.

"It's alright, trust me. Just close your eyes."

Smoker looked up at him with an incredulous, but amused look, yet closed his eyes.

"Alright. Stay here; I'll be right back." Kuzan told him.

With that, Smoker heard him move out of the room, and then the front door opened and closed. He could feel his heart pounding again, his face feeling hot, as he gathered a blush started to colour his cheeks.

 _'_ _Oh, Gods, what did he get?'_

The door opened and shut again, and he heard Kuzan's footsteps approach.

"Keep those eyes closed." Kuzan said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Smoker smiled and shook his head.

He sensed Kuzan sit down in front of him, and a pressure being put on his lap. It wasn't until the pressure shifted slightly, a slight pressure on his chest, and something wet licking at his chin did Smoker open his eyes.

"O-oh… oh my God!"

A white, fluffy puppy had her paws on Smoker's chest, her tail waving happily, her little ears perking up. She yapped, seeing Smoker's reaction.

Smoker covered his lips, though they pulled into a bright grin.

"Oh my God." He repeated in a whisper, petting the happy pup. He looked up at Kuzan. "Oh my God, Aokiji…" He trailed off into a chuckle, tears prickling in his eyes.

Taking the puppy into his arms, Smoker lifted it up, letting her lick at his face.

"Thank you..." He gasped. "Thank you, so much."

Kuzan watched him with a smile, an almost overwhelming sense of joy filling his chest with how happy he had made Smoker. Though, concern began to take over when he saw that Smoker's tears had become heavier.

"H-hey… are those happy tears?" He asked, gently touching Smoker's shoulder.

"Yes… Yes, thank you." Smoker lifted his gaze to him again. "She's beautiful." He looked over the puppy again. "H-how did you get her…? So quickly, and… this breed isn't cheap… H-how did you…?"

"I… had a little help, and you might need to say thanks to Sakazuki, and Garp as well." Kuzan admitted. "She's fully vaccinated, by the way, and I have some dog food for her; complementary gifts from Garp, and some dog toys, from Sakazuki."

"Is that who you were on the phone to last night?"

Kuzan nodded. "Yeah. She's also registered; I put her under your name. Her names Juno, by the way."

"Thank you, Aokiji; really." Smoker grinned. "You didn't have to, though, you know."

"No. I had to." Kuzan insisted. "It's Christmas, Smoker."

Smoker laughed, and the puppy jumped up on him, her tail wagging frantically.

"Yes, hello Juno. Ah, yeah, I-uh…" Smoker suddenly looked over at the Christmas Tree. "There's a gift under there for you."

"W-what? Why?" Kuzan frowned.

"It's _Christmas_ , Aokiji." Smoker returned, giggling. "Go on, get it."

Kuzan smiled, shaking his head as he scooted himself across the floor to the tree, retrieving a rectangular box from underneath. He didn't immediately open it, however, instead curious of two others under the tree.

"Who are they for?" He asked.

"Ah… One's for Hina, a-and the other…" Smoker trailed off, rubbing the back of his head.

Juno nudged her nose against Smoker's hand.

"For… Drake?"

"Yeah… I kinda brought it early, and wrapped it… before _that_ happened…" Smoker replied.

"Smoker… can I ask… what happened?" Kuzan tried cautiously. "You said you got in a fight, but…"

"It's kinda an expected scenario… one of the last major breaks we had in a case lead to someone, who was a friend of Drake's… I just happened to be the officer who was there to arrest him." Smoker explained with a sigh.

"Did Drake know? About his friend?"

"I don't know." Smoker shook his head. "He didn't seem to, but he's known that guy longer than he's known me… and Drake's… a loyal friend…. Anyway, he quit. So…" He hung his head.

"Hey, don't go thinking it's your fault, Smoker; you were doing your job." Kuzan told him.

"I-I know… I-… I just wish _I_ hadn't been the one who had to deal with that case." Smoker whispered. He shook his head, and turned his attention to Kuzan again. "Never mind all that though." He gestured to Kuzan's gift and smiled. "Open it up already, you're making me nervous."

Kuzan returned the smile and looked down at the box, before he began to take off the wrapping paper. He frowned slightly when he was greeted with a glasses case.

"Open it." Smoker told him, his smile becoming more and more genuine.

Taking a deep breath, Kuzan opened the lid.

"Ohhoo… Holy shit…" He laughed. Inside sat a snazzy set of round sunglasses. "Y-you… Oh my God, you… have no idea how hard it is to actually get your hands on these ones."

"Oh, no, trust me; I know." Smoker chuckled.

"Wait… that kid throwing that snowball at me… that wasn't _planned_ was it?" Kuzan asked, his sides aching as he laughed.

"No!" Smoker grinned, shaking his head. "I promise, that was just coincidence."

"Sure."

Kuzan picked them up from the box and slid them on.

"Ohh, nice…" He grinned. "They feel so smooth. I've been looking for this exact pair for… a long time. How did you find them?"

"I have my sources." Smoker gave a wink.

"O-oi, come on; I told you." Kuzan laughed, tackling Smoker to the ground, making Juno bark.

"I went digging." Smoker replied simply.

"Well, I love them. Thank you." Kuzan said, and kissed Smoker's nose. He closed his eyes and hugged him. "Merry Christmas, Smoker."

"Merry Christmas, Aokiji."


End file.
